eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1851 (19 October 1999)
Synopsis Jackie admires Teresa's stall, and Teresa is unhelpful. Jackie offers to take her for a coffee, but Teresa refuses to answer her. Teresa whinges at Robbie and tells him not to serve Steve or Jackie. Robbie agrees and Steve walks in. The police ask Peggy to look at some photos to recognise, or the name Kim Brooks. They ask if Grant's friends might be putting him up. They ask which army regiment, and Peggy says the paras, and they're all over the world. Lisa arrives and Jamie is pleased to see her, but Peggy tells her to go away as she's not family. Jamie says he told the nurse she's his girlfriend, and Peggy says nastily "If that's wishful thinking, you're not welcome." Frank gets Peggy out of there, and Lisa and Jamie stay. Lisa asks Jamie if he knows anything at all about what they got into, and asks about Billy. Jamie says he has been calling Billy ever since and he seems to have disappeared. Troy helps Irene with some boxes and thanks her for doing his ironing and tells her he likes her perfume. Terry notices her perfume and asks why she's got the full face on today. Jeff asks if they have a photocopier and shows them his flier for the DIY business. Steve is buying a paper and says he might have some work. Terry says loudly "Ask him if you'll need a spade first." Sam chats to Beppe and Steve says hello, and to tell her mother not to worry about the Health club. Sam says to Beppe Steve seems really nice. Beppe says what you see isn't what you get. Barry suggests a theme wedding to Natalie, and Rosa suggests "Gone With the Wind", and Barry says he was thinking more of "Star Wars". Natalie is horrified and says Princess Leia had two Chelsea buns on her head. Terry is in the Vic with Irene and Troy and says Dot is too old behind the bar, and he'd much rather have a dolly bird - wouldn't you Troy? Troy says "Older women are much sexier. They know about life, listen to what you say and have a great sense of humour." Sam arrives with Beppe and Beppe goes to park the car and Peggy says it's because of Beppe that one son is in intensive care and the other missing. Frank says he'd better feed the meter, and tells Beppe he believes him, "You probably saved his life, but Peggy will never believe it." Meanwhile Peggy bitches to Sam that they would both be still alive if it weren't for Beppe. Peggy says that Sam is just selfish and she might as well not have a daughter, she didn't turn up when Tiffany died and she had cancer, she had a beach party instead. Sam said she tried to get time off, and goes and cries to Frank. Frank tells Sam that Peggy didn't mean it. Sam asks Frank his opinion of Beppe, and he tries to avoid answering but says he supposes Beppe is a decent chap. Beppe arrives and Frank leaves, and Sam tells him she has to cool it off. Beppe says they did the right thing, and Sam says she wants to be on her own, so he leaves, disappointed. Peggy tells Frank she thinks Beppe set Grant up because he has it in for him. Frank gets another call from the brewery but she refuses to talk without Grant there. Phil wakes up and Peggy asks him if he can remember anything, and says "Grant is missing, what happened in the car, is Grant dead? Why were the police chasing you?" Peggy says she'll ring Kathy and Phil says no, he doesn't want her here. Beppe goes to work, and Steve politely asks about Grant. Beppe says lay off the charm offensive, and he knows exactly what Steve did, and what he's capable of. Steve gets closer and says threateningly "Oh do you? Well, then it would pay you to get on with me wouldn't it?" Credits Main cast *Jackie Owen - Race Davies *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Troy Harvey - Jamie Jarvis *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Sam Mitchell - Danniella Westbrook (credited as Danniella Morgan) *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes